Forgive Me Love
by Neko no Baka
Summary: Kagome comes back early to see Inu yasha, but finds a note. Let me know what you think. sonfic
1. Default Chapter

~ Forgive Me Love ~ By Neko no Baka  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I went to your house Walked up the stairs I opened your door without ringing the bell I walked down the hall Into your room Where I could smell you And I shouldn't be here, without permission I shouldn't be here~  
  
Kagome jumped in the well, and came out in feudal Japan. She started to climb out of the well. She wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow morning. Then it was close to midnight, as the stars were at their peak, and soon enough the sun would be rising.  
  
"He'll probably not be too happy about me wondering around at this hour." Kagome said to herself with a lopsided smile.  
  
~Would you forgive me love If I danced in your shower Would you forgive me love If I laid in your bed Would you forgive me love If I stay all afternoon~  
  
She smiled to herself as she left the well. She would definitely surprise him by being back early. *Though he would probably make some gruff remark about still staying over 'there' too long. *  
  
Kagome shook her head, and sighed. *I wonder if he'll ever change.*  
  
~I took off my clothes Put on your robe I went through your drawers And found your cologne I went down to the den I found your cd's And I played your Joni And I shouldn't stay long, you might be home soon I shouldn't stay long~  
  
She started heading down the path leading to the village, and then stopped. She thought a minute, and then pivoted on her foot as she headed towards the God tree.  
  
~Would you forgive me love If I danced in your shower Would you forgive me love If I laid in your bed Would you forgive me love If I stay all afternoon~  
  
She spotted the God tree, and went over to sit down. Noticing Inu yasha wasn't there she sighed. *I'll only stay for a little while.*  
  
~I burned your incense I ran a bath And I noticed a letter that sat on your desk~  
  
As Kagome was about to sit down, she noticed a letter. One addressed to her. By the writing on the outside she guessed it was Inu yasha. She was about to open it when she spotted another letter near by, already opened. She picked it up and drew in a sharp breath at its contents.  
  
~It said "Hello love, I love you so love, meet me at midnight"~  
  
Her eyes widened as the letter dropped from her shaky hands.  
  
~And no, it wasn't my writing I'd better go soon It wasn't my writing~  
  
Kagome's eyes were now filled with panic, and she quickly spun around and started running in a random direction.  
  
Her heart sped up as she spotted one of Kikyou's soul insects. "Inu yasha!" *Oh please tell me I'm not too late.* She raced ahead. Her breath caught as she spotted something familiar ahead. Something familiar and hers speeding towards her, at that moment Kagome could not have possible wanted to see it less. Her lost part of her soul came crashing into her.  
  
She crashed to the ground with the force of it, and when she opened her eyes, tears poured out.  
  
Her voice rang out across the forest as she screamed. "INU YASHA~~~~~!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~So forgive me love If I cry in your shower So forgive me love For the salt in your bed~  
  
Kagome continued to sob at the base of the God tree, Inu yasha's letter to her unopened. It didn't matter what it said now, whether it be an explanation, a confession, or just a goodbye. It didn't matter; it all summed up to one thing.  
  
he was gone.  
  
~So forgive me love If I cry all afternoon ~  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well, that's it. Kind of sad. this was my first attempt at sad/drama type fic. Let me know what you thought. ~Neko no Baka 


	2. Author's notesexplaination

-_-` Ok I know I've left a lot of people slightly confused. So here are a few things that I hope answers your questions.  
  
1) Song was done by Alanis Morissette originally called 'Your House' ..secret song on old album .later redone and know as 'Forgive Me Love'.  
  
2) Kikyou wrote the already open letter to Inu yasha that Kagome read. Basically she was wanted to meet with Inu yasha  
  
Reasons for meeting. well to drag Inu yasha to hell with her.  
  
And it happened. as Kagome got her soul back.  
  
So Inu yasha is Dead. I thought of going many ways with this..but I wanted a sad ending and a short story.. And this was more effective. I left it kind of open so people could choose what they thought happened. but yeah in my head I killed him off. But you could go with alternative two. He actually just put Kikyou to rest and comes back to see Kagome Crying and confesses to her..and her letter was actually a confession and telling her not to worry. Or for the drama/romantic. He actually dies but intended on putting Kikyou to rest.and letter was a confession. Hmmmm.. I think I make this a scenario for my page. Email me to give your input. having other branch off my story.?  
  
And no I do not hate Kagome. I was in a down mood and felt inspired to try my hand at something sad. I actually really dislike Kikyou.  
  
Ok I think I covered the basics.. So if you have any further questions email me at smor14@yahoo.com. And thank you all so much for reading AND reviewing my fic. ^-^ Makes me happy to know people read them. Oh and yeah let me know what you think of the scenario challenge. I would be happy to host it. 


End file.
